A wireless heterogeneous network (Heterogeneous Network, HetNet for short) is generally composed of various networks, such as a Macro cell, a Pico cell, a Femto cell, and the like. The different cells in the HetNet network may share the same radio resource. However, when different cells send downlink signals to respective pieces of user equipment (UE) using the same radio resource, signal interference may occur between the different cells, and thus user experience is degraded.
When a serving base station of an aggressor cell transmits a downlink signal on the same radio resource, the transmission power used on the same radio resource will affect the cell capacity of the aggressor cell and a victim cell. Specifically, when the aggressor cell transmits the downlink signal on the same radio resource at a lower transmission power, the capacity of the victim cell could increase by sacrificing the capacity of the aggressor cell itself, on the contrary, when the aggressor cell transmits the downlink signal on the same radio resource at a higher transmission power, the aggressor cell would increase its own capacity by sacrificing the capacity of the victim cell. Up to now, there is no effective solution to set the transmission power used by the serving base station of the aggressor cell on the same radio resource so that a reasonable compromise between the cell capacities of the aggressor cell and the victim cell can be guaranteed.